Achievements
The achievement page on a user's account is a list of milestones or special conditions to meet. Achievements have no bearing on game mechanics, and are simply extra things to do or strive towards; they do not award anything except achievement points. A user's total point count is viewable on their userpage and forum posts. For now, no new achievements will be added to the game until the achievement system is fully revamped. On October 26th, 2018, the admins announced their plans to disable the current achievement system entirely in the near future. Additionally, they will be retaining achievement data in the server's memory so that when the new system launches, the player will be able to view the ones they earned in the old system in their own "Legacy" section. Legacy achievements will not be worth achievement points or count toward the grand total in the new system, but they will be visible to all users and be a symbol of the effort the player went through in the old system. If there is an equivalent to an old achievement in the new system, one of their goals is to find a way to retroactively award it to the player.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2556860 The achievement system was deactivated on August 16th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2694544 Below is a list of the formerly obtainable achievements. Clan *'Mighty Lair' - Purchase enough Dragon Lair slots to accommodate 50 dragons. (10 Points) *'Venerable Lair' - Purchase enough Dragon Lair slots to accommodate 75 dragons. (20 Points) *'Ancient Lair' - Purchase enough Dragon Lair slots to accommodate 99 dragons. (30 Points) *'Embracing Diversity' - Have a dragon of each starter breed (Tundra, Mirror, Guardian, Fae) in your Dragon Lair. (30 Points) *'Familiar Friends' - Collect 5 Familiars in your Bestiary. (10 Points) *'Quite the Collection' - Collect 10 Familiars in your Bestiary. (10 Points) *'Getting a Little Cramped' - Collect 25 Familiars in your Bestiary. (20 Points) *'Totally Not a Hoarder' - Collect 50 Familiars in your Bestiary. (20 Points) *'One Big, Happy Family - ' Keep your clan well fed (above 80% energy) for fifteen consecutive days. (10 Points) *'I'm Just Getting Started' - Begin your journey by designing your first dragon and creating your Dragon Lair. (10 Points) *'Honorable' - Exalt 10 dragons from your lair. (10 Points) *'Superior' - Exalt 50 dragons from your lair. (15 Points) *'Astral' - Exalt 100 dragons from your lair. (20 Points) Mightylair.png|Mighty Lair venerablelair.png|Venerable Lair ancientlair.png|Ancient Lair embracingdiversity.png|Embracing Diversity familiarfriends.png|Familiar Friends quitethecollection.png|Quite the Collection gettingalittlecramped.png|Getting a Little Cramped totallynotahorder.png|Totally Not a Hoarder onebighappyfamily.png|One Big, Happy Family imjustgettingstarted.png|I'm Just Getting Started honorable.png|Honorable superior.png|Superior astral.png|Astral Breeding *'Arcane Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Arcane Egg. (20 Points) *'Earth Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Earth Egg. (20 Points) *'Fire Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Fire Egg. (20 Points) *'Ice Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Ice Egg. (20 Points) *'Light Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Light Egg. (20 Points) *'Lightning Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Lightning Egg. (20 Points) *'Nature Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Nature Egg. (20 Points) *'Plague Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Plague Egg. (20 Points) *'Shadow Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Shadow Egg. (20 Points) *'Water Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Water Egg. (20 Points) *'Wind Egg' - Find or obtain an unhatched Wind Egg. (20 Points) *'Congrats on Quintuplets!' - Hatch five eggs in a single nest after breeding two dragons. (30 Points) *'Grr, Baby, Grr...' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Tiger Primary Gene. (10 Points) *'Speed Lines '- Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Stripes Secondary Gene. (10 Points) *'Glossy Finish '- Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Iridescent Primary Gene. (10 Points) *'Lustrous Sheen '- Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Shimmer Secondary Gene. (10 Points) *'Think You're Funny?' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Clown Primary Gene. (10 Points) *'Eye-Catching!' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Eye Spot Secondary Gene. (10 Points) *'Sun-Flecked' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Speckle Primary Gene. (10 Points) *'Dappled' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Freckle Secondary Gene. (10 Points) *'Circuit Breaker' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Circuit Tertiary Gene. (15 Points) *'Guardfeathers' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Seraph Secondary Gene. (10 Points) *'Crystal Clear' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Gembond Tertiary Gene. (10 Points) *'Bellyflop' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Underbelly Tertiary Gene. (10 Points) *'Get Crackin!' - Birth a hatchling that exhibits the Crackle Tertiary Gene. (10 Points) Egg Arcane.png|Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|Ice Egg Egg Light.png|Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|Water Egg Egg Wind.png|Wind Egg congratsonquintuplets.png|Congrats on Quintuplets! grrbabygrr.png|Grr, Baby, Grr... speedlines.png|Speed Lines glossyfinish.png|Glossy Finish lustroussheen.png|Lustrous Sheen thinkyourefunny.png|Think You're Funny? eyecatching.png|Eye-Catching! sunflecked.png|Sun-Flecked dappled.png|Dappled circuitbreaker.png|Circuit Breaker guardfeathers.png|Guardfeathers crystalclear.png|Crystal Clear bellyflop.png|Bellyflop getcrackin.png|Get Crackin! Battle *'Brawler' - Defeat 100 enemies in the Coliseum. (10 Points) *'Slayer' - Defeat 500 enemies in the Coliseum. (10 Points) *'Warrior' - Defeat 1000 enemies in the Coliseum. (15 Points) *'Gladiator' - Defeat 2000 enemies in the Coliseum. (20 Points) *'Level 10 - 1 Dragon' - Achieve Level 10 with one dragon. (10 Points) *'Level 20 - 1 Dragon' - Achieve Level 20 with one dragon. (10 Points) *'Level 10 - 3 Dragons' - Achieve Level 10 with three dragons. (15 Points) *'Level 20 - 3 Dragons' - Achieve Level 20 with three dragons. (15 Points) *'Level 10 - 10 Dragons' - Achieve Level 10 with ten dragons. (20 Points) *'Level 20 - 10 Dragons' - Achieve Level 20 with ten dragons. (20 Points) *'Honor Guard' - Successfully Guard an ally 20 times while under the effects of Anticipate. (20 Points) *'Affection for Reflection' - In the Coliseum, reflect 20 projectiles back at attackers. (20 Points) brawler.png|Brawler slayer.png|Slayer warrior achievement.png|Warrior gladiator.png|Gladiator level10 1dragon.png|Level 10 - 1 Dragon level20 1dragon.png|Level 20 - 1 Dragon level10 3dragons.png|Level 10 - 3 Dragons level20 3dragons.png|Level 20 - 3 Dragons Level10 10dragons.png|Level 10 - 10 Dragons level20 10dragons.png|Level 20 - 10 Dragons honorguard.png|Honor Guard affectionforreflection.png|Affection for Reflection Gathering *'Level 10 Digging' - Reach a level of 10 in the Digging skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Digging' - Reach a level of 20 in the Digging skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Digging' - Reach a level of 30 in the Digging skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Digging' - Reach a level of 40 in the Digging skill. (25 Points) *'Level 10 Hunting' - Reach a level of 10 in the Hunting skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Hunting' - Reach a level of 20 in the Hunting skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Hunting' - Reach a level of 30 in the Hunting skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Hunting' - Reach a level of 40 in the Hunting skill. (25 Points) *'Level 10 Fishing' - Reach a level of 10 in the Fishing skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Fishing' - Reach a level of 20 in the Fishing skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Fishing' - Reach a level of 30 in the Fishing skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Fishing' - Reach a level of 40 in the Fishing skill. (25 Points) *'Level 10 Foraging' - Reach a level of 10 in the Foraging skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Foraging' - Reach a level of 20 in the Foraging skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Foraging' - Reach a level of 30 in the Foraging skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Foraging' - Reach a level of 40 in the Foraging skill. (25 Points) *'Level 10 Insect Catching' - Reach a level of 10 in the Insect Catching skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Insect Catching' - Reach a level of 20 in the Insect Catching skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Insect Catching' - Reach a level of 30 in the Insect Catching skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Insect Catching' - Reach a level of 40 in the Insect Catching skill. (25 Points) *'Level 10 Scavenging' - Reach a level of 10 in the Scavenging skill. (10 Points) *'Level 20 Scavenging' - Reach a level of 20 in the Scavenging skill. (15 Points) *'Level 30 Scavenging' - Reach a level of 30 in the Scavenging skill. (20 Points) *'Level 40 Scavenging' - Reach a level of 40 in the Scavenging skill. (25 Points) Level10digging.png|Level 10 Digging Level20digging.png|Level 20 Digging Level30digging.png|Level 30 Digging Level40digging.png|Level 40 Digging Level10hunting.png|Level 10 Hunting Level20hunting.png|Level 20 Hunting Level30hunting.png|Level 30 Hunting Level40hunting.png|Level 40 Hunting Level10fishing.png|Level 10 Fishing Level20fishing.png|Level 20 Fishing Level30fishing.png|Level 30 Fishing Level40fishing.png|Level 40 Fishing Level10foraging.png|Level 10 Foraging Level20foraging.png|Level 20 Foraging Level30foraging.png|Level 30 Foraging Level40foraging.png|Level 40 Foraging Level10insectcatching.png|Level 10 Insect Catching Level20insectcatching.png|Level 20 Insect Catching Level30insectcatching.png|Level 30 Insect Catching Level40insectcatching.png|Level 40 Insect Catching Level10scavenging.png|Level 10 Scavenging Level20scavenging.png|Level 20 Scavenging Level30scavenging.png|Level 30 Scavenging Level40scavenging.png|Level 40 Scavenging Fairgrounds *'Chain of Fools' - Chain 3 combos in the Shock Switch fairgrounds game. (15 Points) chainoffools.png|Chain of Fools (was never obtainable) Miscellaneous *'You're the Best Around' - Nothing's ever gonna' keep you down. (0 Points) *'10,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 10,000 treasure for your Clan. (10 Points) *'20,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 20,000 Treasure for your Clan. (10 Points) *'50,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 50,000 treasure for your Clan. (10 Points) *'100,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 100,000 treasure for your Clan. (20 Points) *'200,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 200,000 treasure for your Clan. (20 Points) *'500,000 Treasure' - Earn a total of 500,000 treasure for your Clan. (30 Points) *'Does Not Compute' - Collect Boolean, the beta bug. Awarded to Flight Rising beta testers. (0 Points) *'Worth Something Someday' - Collect all eleven dolls fashioned after the elemental gods of Flight Rising. ALL THE DOLLS. (30 Points) **[1][2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9][10][11] *'Checkmate!' - Collect a full chess set of 8 pawns, 2 rooks, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 1 queen, and 1 king of both colors. (20 Points) **''White:'' [1][2][3][4][5][6] – Black: [1][2][3][4][5][6] *'Founder' - Donated to the Flight Rising Kickstarter Campaign. Thank you! (50 Points) *'In Tune with the Runes' - Have all eleven elemental runestones in your Hoard. (30 Points) **[1][2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9][10][11] yourethebestaround.png|You're the Best Around treasure.png|10,000 Treasure Treasure.png|20,000 Treasure Treasure.png|50,000 Treasure Treasure.png|100,000 Treasure Treasure.png|200,000 Treasure Treasure.png|500,000 Treasure doesnotcompute.png|Does Not Compute worthsomethingsomeday.png|Worth Something Someday checkmate.png|Checkmate! founder.png|Founder intunewiththerunes.png|In Tune with the Runes Trivia *Achievements' icons were greyed out by default, and only appeared in color once you achieved them. *Gathering had hidden achievements that went up to level 50 for each type, even though the current gathering cap is level 40. This implies that the admins plan to raise the gathering cap at least 10 more levels. **The achievements for levels 30 and 40 were hidden, and only appeared on the list once you achieved them. *The miscellaneous achievement Founder did not show up in your list unless you had it. This made many users' "Miscellaneous" sections stuck at 78% completion, even though they appeared to have all the achievements for that section. *The Chain of Fools achievement was never unobtainable—either because of the achievement bugs, or because it was never activated in the first place. *Only one person was able to have the You're the Best Around achievement any given time, as it bounced from user to user. It was awarded by the admins themselves, and not granted for meeting a certain specification like the other achievements. Its title and decription are a direct reference to Joe Esposito's song of the same name. The familiar in the icon is a Longneck Interloper. **User Rhea was the first person to receive the You're the Best Around achievement, but no longer has it. **User justjasper received it in 2014, but no longer has it. *The achievement system was long plagued by bugs that caused achievements to not trigger immediately or reliably. Even when the requirements were met, it could take several days to a week for the achievement to actually be awarded—sometimes, the system even took months to trigger them. References Category:Game